Daddy's Little Annie
by MrsAsphodelSnape
Summary: After a fire tore through his home killing his family, Severus Snape never thought he would be happy again. 10 years later Hermione Granger is the new professor. Can she help Severus find happiness again? and why does a new student look so familiar?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Snape *Sobs* only in my mind, where I am married to Severus ... *Sigh* it's fun to dream **

The sky was surrounded by smoke and the street was lit with a soft ember glow as it slowly began to flood with many flashing lights and the sounds of sirens. But the residence of Fleming drive had eyes for only one thing, a man of around 31 was sat on the grass clutching the body of his wife, his cries could be heard above all the noise but he didn't care. The man raised his head to look at his burning home feeling the heat on his face, he had returned home not long ago to find his house up in a blaze and the firemen carrying the body of a women out of the house and lying her on the ground. He had run towards them to look down and see the brown curls and petite body that belonged to his wife, this was when he broke down and collapsed to the floor in tears,

"No, no. .no please love, please don't leave me. .. don't go where I cant follow. . ..CYRUS!" he sobbed "come back" he finished in a whisper, the world around him disappeared as he sat there cradling the body of his love, the heat on his face soon turned his attention and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from the smouldering mess that was once his home that was until he remembered. He head suddenly snapped up "Annie" he whispered to himself, he slowly lay his wife gently back down on the grass, kissing her cooling lips one last time and a final whisper "I will love you for as long as I live" he held back another sob and ran to the men in uniform.

"Where is my little girl" he asked a man dressed in black who simply ignored him and carried on with his conversation, this flared the anger in him as he grabbed the officers arm and spun the man to face him "my little girl. . . .where is she?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Do you live here sir?" the officer questioned, this only made the husband mad he needed to know where his daughter was.

"Yes I do, I am Severus Snape and that is my w..wife. .. Cyrus lying on the ground . . . .d..dead!" his black eyes had once again clouded over and tears were slowly running down his face with no intention to stop. "Please tell me . . .where is my little girl? Where is my Annie?" he tried to control his breathing but it wasn't making it any easier to breathe or to stop the pain in his chest "_please let her be ok"_ he thought_ "I cant loose her too. . . She's my baby ."_

" Im so sorry sir we couldn't find the little girl, her room was destroyed before we could get to her" the officer didn't want to continue as he saw the pain increase in Severus' eyes, but he knew he had to "Im afraid sh …she's gone."

That was all it took before an anguished scream filled the street and that was all the residents needed to know that the sweet little Annie with the big black eyes and bouncy raven curly pigtails, adored by all who laid eyes on her, had been lost in the fire. The Father of the little girl sat in the middle of the road, his head buried in his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, everything was taken from him, he had nothing left, his wife and beautiful little girl had been cruelly taken away from him… he was alone, and he couldn't bare it.

Hours had passed, or so he thought, before he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and he slowly raised his head to see the recognisable face of Albus Dumbledore his saddened face was looking down at him his eyes had lost there usual twinkle and a tear of his own rolling down his cheek. "I am so sorry son… we were too late" he hastily brushed the tear away.

"Headmaster ….they're….they're" but he couldn't finish as a fresh wave of sobs wracked his body. Dumbledore gently shushed Severus and helped him to his feet bracing him in a hug before slowly guiding him to the corner where they watched the body of his wife being covered in a white material and carried away in silence .

But what they didn't know was that only one had truly died that night.

**AN: Sooo watcha think? . .. Good :D… lame : ( . . .or would you just like to shoot me now? …..leave a review please and thank you x**


End file.
